fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Forum:Odznaki part 2
Robię nowe forum, bo przy starym nie byłoby zapewne odzewu. Dzisiaj mijają 3 tygodnie od wprowadzenia odznak, które jak widzimy nam się przyjęły. A skoro tak, to trzeba im dodać klimatu. Postanowiłem (tak, postanowiłem, bo was dwóch ciężko mi było złapać- a tu kontrowersji nie powinno być. Jak coś to wbijajcie na dyskusje), że zrobimy konkurs. Na razie idzie o same nazwy. Tylko mam pytanie: czy wy, zwykli userzy też możecie sobie zobaczyć listę dostępnych odznak? Bo jak nie, to będę musiał je tu przepisać... Dobra, teraz to co najważniejsze: uczestniczyć mogą wszyscy, niezależnie od rangi na wiki, ilości edycji czy długości pobytu, bo tu chodzi o sam, pomysł. Jak pisałem- trzeba wymyślić nazwy do odznak. Jeżeli ktoś nie ma pomysłu do wszystkich, to może wymyślić do samej jednej kategorii, np odznaki za edycje czy za obrazki. Coś jeszcze? No oczywiście pierwsze pytanie jakie padnie to "co będę z tego miał?". Myślałem o tym, że zwycięzca będzie mógł wybrać jedną ze swoich postaci bez udziału w ankiecie oraz trochę widgetów do obstawiania- ile to jeszcze ustalimy. A jeżeli nikt nie zrobi kompletu do wszystkich odznak, albo spodoba nam się część, wtedy będzie więcej nagród. Ten kto zrobi najwięcej miałby pewniaka do turnieju, a za zrobienie każdej kategorii odznak było by np 10 wgt. Vezok999 10:50, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) Odznaki za edycje: (w nawiasach liczba edycji): * Mogę coś zmienić (1) * To dopiero początek (5) * Zostawiam po sobie ślad (10) * Przyjaciel Wiki (25) * Współpracownik (50) * Budowniczy Wiki (100) * Lider Wiki (250) * Ekspert Wiki (500) Odznaki za obrazki (w nawiasach liczba obrazków): * Snapshot (1) * Paparazzi (5) * Ilustrator (10) * Kolekcjoner (25) * Miłośnik sztuki (50) * Dekorator (100) * Projektant (250) * Kustosz (500) Odznaki za kategorie (w nawiasach liczba kategorii): * Make a Connection (1) * Trail Blazer (5) * Odkrywca (10) * Przewodnik (25) * Nawigator (50) * Budowniczy mostów (100) * Planista (250) Odznaki za posty na blogu: * Coś do powiedzenia (1) Odznaki za komentarze na blogu: * Opinionator (3) * I jeszcze jedno (10) Odznaki Miłośnika Wiki (w nawiasach liczba dni): * Klucz do Wiki! (5) * Dwa tygodnie na Wiki (14) * Przywiązany (30) * Oddany (60) * Uzależniony (100) * A Wiki life (200) * Bohater Wiki! (365) (jedyna platynowa odznaka) Sharing track (w nawiasach liczba osób, które "for getting x people to click on shared links", nie licząc pierwszego): * Sharer (for sharing one link| za ukrycie jednego linku?) * Bring it back (1) * Speaker (5) * Announcer (12) * Evangelist (50) Szczególne osiągnięcia: (te można każdego osobno) * Witamy na Wiki * Wprowadzenie (strona usera) * Stopping by to say hi (wiadomość do innego usera) * Twórca (za stworzenie wiki)- Wielka Istota- nikt tego nie będzie miał już, tą ustaliłem sam, chyba nie będzie sporów Sekretne osiągnięcia: * Pounce! (za dokonanie edycji w 100 artykułach w ciągu godziny od założenia strony) * Caffeinated (za dokonanie 100 edycji w artykułach w ciągu jednego dnia) * Lucky edit (za dokonanie szczęśliwej edycji nr 0 na wiki) Zgłoszenia * Zivo22 :Recenzent(3 komentarze na blogu) :Komentator(10 komentarzy na blogu) :Przybysz(dołączenie do wiki) :Pokazówka(strona usera) :Listonosz(wiadomość do usera) :Kakama(100 edycji w ciągu godziny od założenia strony) :Poza czasem(100 edycji w ciągu 1 dnia) :Szczęściarz(szczęśliwa edycja) * Akuumo :Mam głos! (napisanie postu na blogu) * Toa Lesskovikk :W Kakamie urodzony! (za dokonanie edycji w 100 artykułach w ciągu godziny od założenia strony) :Dzień wcale nie jest za krótki (za dokonanie 100 edycji w artykułach w ciągu jednego dnia) :Ale fart! (za dokonanie szczęśliwej edycji nr 0 na wiki) :Witaj MOCerze! (za dołączenie do wiki) :I już Cię lepiej znamy! (strona usera) :Kto pyta, nie zabłądzi (wiadomość do innego usera) :Masz swoje zdanie (3 komenty) :Wygadany (10 komentów) :Pierwsze koty za płoty (1 edycja) :Dopiero się rozkręcam! (5 edycji) :Nieźle Ci idzie! (10 edycji) :Jak nakręcony (25 edycji) :Idziesz jak burza! (50 edycji) :Setka na liczniku! (100 edycji) :Jeszcze trochę, i... (250 edycji) :I jeszcze więcej! (500 edycji) * Banderwil :No-life (365 dni na Wiki) :Cyborg (400 dni na Wiki) :Maszyna (465 dni na Wiki) Dyskusja Kubek, zgłaszamy się od razu z propozycjami :) Dekalracje udziału to na dyskusji Vezok999 11:11, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) "Myślałem o tym, że zwycięzca będzie mógł wybrać jedną ze swoich postaci bez udziału w ankiecie" o co chodzi z tym? Bo nie rozumiem. Kubix2000 11:24, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) 250 edycji w artykułach (dzisiejszy lider wiki) - Kronikarz - --Kani--Nui 11:12, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) Dodanie 10 grafik w jeden dzień. - Grafista - Kubix2000 11:21, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) Dodajemy całymi grupami, żeby to miało sens. Resztę zaraz dopiszę. CO do tego: że w turnieju się zgłasza postacie, a potem ankieta. Ten co zrobi najwięcej, to będzie mógł dać od razu swoją postać, bez ankiety, a ankieta będzie się toczyć jedynie o jego przeciwnika Vezok999 11:28, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) O, jest platynowa odznaka. Ile daje punktów? (tak wiem, byłem przeciwny odznakom, a teraz się nimi interesuję, bla, bla bla...) Vox 13:47, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) Słowa bym o tym nie powiedział... 250 pkt. Vezok999 18:09, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) O. Sporo. Vox 18:10, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) Hipokryci też mogą brać udział w konkursie? ;P Volgaraahk 19:41, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) Hę? To Bandek nie ma odznak w dupie? Kani--Nui 19:48, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) Trochę mam, trochę nie... Ale wpadłem na parę pomysłów na odznaki, to chciałbym dać parę propozycji. Volgaraahk 19:50, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) O co chodzi z "Sharing track"? Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 19:20, cze 25, 2011 (UTC) Też się zastanawiam... Miałem zapytać na wikia pl, ale jakoś zawsze zapominałem Vezok999 20:58, cze 25, 2011 (UTC) To jest chyba jakoś związane z Facebookiem, ale nie jestem pewien. Lesiu namber tu 13:32, cze 26, 2011 (UTC) Maks to 265 dni, chyba że po zdobyciu dodają nowe progi. Vezok999 22:18, sie 5, 2011 (UTC)